


A Night Alone

by Etermati



Category: Bangtan, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dildos, Edgeplay, Hoseok comes in at the end for like 5 seconds, Jungkook is at the beginning for 5 seceonds too, M/M, Male Solo, Masterbation, Moaning, NSFW, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etermati/pseuds/Etermati
Summary: Due to hectic schedules Jimin hasn't gotten any self time recently. So when the rest of bts leaves to go walks around town. Jimin gets to have a little fun by himself, and by that he means relieving himself of something hard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah wow. I was just really feeling Jimin so I decided to write about him. I hope you enjoy! And feedback would be greatly appreciated! <3

It was 12:30am all the members had gone out to the city to walk around, except for Jimin. He had told the 6 other men he was tired and didn’t feel like walking around. The members said okay and promised to bring Jimin back some sweets.

The real reason Jimin didn’t feel like going is because for some reason today he was extremely horny. Maybe it was just because he’s been so busy with practice and fan meetings he hasn’t been able to give time to himself. His whole body has been extra sensitive and a single touch in one of Jimin’s most sensitive parts i.e. his thighs, neck, or sides resulted in Jimin either accidently letting out tiny moans or squealing then running away. 

All the guys are close so anytime someone lays their hand on Jimin’s thigh is wasn’t a big deal. Until today, Jungkook during practice placed his hand on the middle of Jimin’s thigh. He’s sure Jungkook meant nothing by it, it was just habit. But all Jimin could think about was how much he wanted someone to squeeze his thighs, kiss them, and leave hickeys on them. He was really having some trouble. 

As soon as the last person walked out of the door Jimin ran to his room, locked the door and went to his *locked* bedside table drawer. He got the key from under his mattress and unlocked it. The drawer was filled with lube, condoms, 2 dildos,2 vibrators, and some other little toys. Jimin was always a little bit too prepared for these kinds of things. He pulled out the lube, one light pink dildo, and a white vibrator. 

Jimin got up and walked over to his bed. He started taking his clothes off, first his shirt, his sweatpants, then boxers. 

Jimin laid down and closed his eyes and started roaming his body with soft hands imagining it to be someone else. Someone with strong hands that could hold is waist while fucking him into the bed. Jimin started with his chest moving his fingers over his nipples. Then using one thumb he teased his nipple while letting out gasping sounds. His left hand moved to his pale white thighs and he squeezed them, rubbed them up and down, then dug his nails into them creating crescent moon shapes. Jimin was now softly moaning at his own actions. His cock was hard and dripping precum from anticipation. 

He moved his hand over to the lube, opened the cap, then rubbed some onto his left fingers. He slid his right hand down his body purposely avoiding his cock. He opened his legs wider then pulled his cheeks apart. The cold air on his pink hole made him shiver.  
His left hand was now circling his hole, he pushed one finger in and started fingering himself very slowly.  
He curled his one finger, and it made him whimper. He pulled his finger out then put two fingers inside himself. The small stretch made him feel so good, his cock jumping as soon as he put two in. He moved his other hand to tweak his nipple. Jimin felt so sensitive but he loved it.

He was making himself needy so he put his third finger in and instantly curled them. He arched off the bed and moaned as soon as he hit his prostate. Jimin couldn’t control himself, he picked up the speed on fingering himself to the point where he was pounding himself with his own hand. His head was thrashing from side to side and he would sound out whimpers and the occasionally loud moan. He was already so close, he would have loved to cum untouched but he didn’t want these sensations to be over yet. 

Jimin loved edging himself. He loved that he would beg to no one saying ‘please, please I want to cum’ because he was so desperate. He loved how his cock would leak tons on precum on the bedsheets and his belly. He loved how he would feel so good and all the pleasure would be gone in a second. Jimin could edge himself for hours if he wanted to. 

He was lost in pleasure from just fingering himself. So lost he almost forgot the dildo and vibrator next to him. Jimin stopped his fingers then pulled out to grab the pink dildo and cover it in lube. After the dildo was covered he moved it to his hole and teased himself. He would push just the tip in then bring it back out to circle his pulsing hole he continued to do this until he was a whimpering mess. Jimin wanted to ride the dildo, he wanted to abuse his prostate, he wanted to make a mess of himself.

The blond male placed the flat part of the dildo to the hard wood floors. He hovered over it and then slowly dropped low on it. With every inch he took in he would throw his head back and moan obscenely. Once Jimin bottomed out he placed his hands on the wood floor in front of him then started moving back and forth. The tip of the dildo was sliding against Jimin’s prostate.

“Fuck yes, uhh… yes. fuck” he moaned out. He couldn’t stop himself from being loud. He wanted to hear himself. Jimin loves it when he can see and hear himself moaning, whimpering, seeing his red cock, and having a pink blush on his face. Once he fucked himself in front of a mirror just to see himself cum multiple times. Plus, Jimin has a full album on his camera of nudes of himself. I mean whenever they become useful he’ll use them, or just keep them to look at…

Jimin sat up and took a hold of his untouched cock, he squeezed the base of it. Jimin started bouncing on the pink dildo with his hand still tight around his cock. With every bounce came a loud moan.

“Yes. More. God. Yes. Fuck fuck fuck. Yes. Right there uhh…” Jimin yelled. He started stroking his hard cock as fast as he could. Jimin was arching his back and groaning. The tip of Jimin’s dick was sensitive. So sensitive that when Jimin would run a fist over it he would twitch. Jimin flattened his palm on the tip of his cock and started rubbing it. 

His voice would break every time he moaned. The overstimulation was getting to Jimin. With the dildo rubbing against his prostate and Jimin teasing his tip, he was sure to come. 

Jimin felt pleasure all over, it started pooling inside of him. He was about to cum, he was about to- 

Then the pleasure stopped. Jimin was no longer about to cum. He removed his hand from his cock and stopping bouncing on the dildo. His cock was jumping up and down, and he was panting. His hair was sticking to his head and his blush which was pink is now a light red. 

Jimin huffs and ran his hand through his blond hair then starts bouncing again. This time very slow. Jimin moves his hand to his aching cock and strokes slowly. He keeps twitching on the dildo and precum is dripping from his cock. He moves his other hand to his nipple and teases himself.

He wants himself to get to the edge by slowly pleasuring himself. Jimin felt hot all over. He wished instead of a dildo it was another man’s 8-inch cock slowly fucking him. He starts imaging again how the man would hold his waist tight and create bruises and have a hold on Jimin’s cock and tease him until he was begging to cum. The mans’ body would be bigger than Jimin’s so that the man could take control of Jimin. And he would have large hands and a nice jawline where Jimin could suck hickeys all over it. But he too would love to have hickeys all over his body to show that Jimin was his. He wants his pale skin to have love bites everywhere. God, how he wanted someone like in his imaginations.  
Jimin pulled himself out of his daydreams and grabbed the vibrator from the bed. He put it on the underside of his cock. He turned it on low just to tease himself. Jimin felt the vibrations all over his body. He felt so good he didn’t want this to end. Jimin could feel himself getting closer and closer. He started slowing grinding on the dildo. And the tiny whimpers started again.

“Please more. I need more.” 

He felt a wave of pleasure when he moved the vibrator closer to his tip. Jimin moved the vibrator painfully slow up to his tip. And Jimin let out a loud groan. He was getting closer and closer to cumming.

He moved the vibrator down to his balls and then back up to his tip repeatedly. Jimin felt his orgasm almost come upon him, but then he suddenly stopped and begin to whine. 

Without waiting Jimin turned to vibrator on the highest setting and moved it up and down just like how he was before. He seems to get a lot of pleasure from hold the vibrator on his balls so he held it there until he felt his orgasm come up again. Jimin hopped off the pink dildo, lubed up the white vibrator and got on all fours them slid in the vibrator while it was still on the highest setting. He pounding himself with the vibrator. He was moaning, groaning, and his thighs were shaking.  
Jimin pressed the vibrator against his prostate and pounded himself even more. His legs were giving out and his orgasm was closer than ever. Jimin held the vibrator against his prostate and he was twitching and screaming. 

“OH, MY GOD YES THERE RIGHT THERE PLEASE PLEASE I NEED IT.” 

Jimin brought his hand to his cock and stroked himself faster than before. He felt himself cumming hard, he couldn’t keep his eyes open and he was crying from his orgasm being so hard. The vibrator was still on high placed against Jimin’s prostate and he felt himself getting hard again. Jimin couldn’t take anymore, he came for the second time and he switched off the vibrator and pulled it out. Jimin laid on the floor whimpering and twitching from his last two orgasms. 

Jimin sat up and slowly walked to the bath room to clean the cum off the floor and to put his toys away. When he was finished there, he went to take a shower. During the shower Jimin accidently touched his soft cock and he almost fell from still being sensitive. He didn’t know how he was going to dry off without getting hard, honestly. 

The rest of the members came home at around 2:30am and Jimin was already sound asleep on the couch. Hoseok walked over to Jimin to wake him up. “Jimin, wake up you need to sleep in your bed” Hoseok whispered. 

Jimin sat up and Hoseok and him made their way to the bedrooms, “So what did you do while we were gone?” Hoseok asked. 

Jimin smirked to himself, “Oh you know nothing. Just watched t.v.” 

“Hm how boring Jiminie” Hoseok said while yawing. 

Oh, if they only knew…


End file.
